Drables especiales: San Valentin
by Bereniss
Summary: por la fiebre del 14 de febrero cortas historias. cursi, solo miel sin limon XD sasunaro, saixgaara, kakairu, shinoxkiba, insinuado nejix hina y sakuraxrockleexkankuro muy insinuado leanlo aver si gusta XC
1. Chapter 1

San Valentín Drables

O0o0o00oo0o0ooo0o0o0--------------------------------------0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0

Sasuke era de esas personas que pensaban en esas estúpidas festividades eran insulsas y sin sentido. Le fastidiaba ver tanta hipocresía junta. Regalar chocolates, flores, osos; decir ridículas frases, Odiaba simplemente los adornos a cada lugar que volteaba, las estúpidas actividades que a cada profesor se le ocurría. Odiaba como cada actividad entristecía los ojos azules de quien siempre estaba pendiente. Lo que mas detestaba eran esas chillonas niñitas que se le acercaban…no… acechaban solo para entregarle confesiones amorosas, chocolates – con lo que detestaba el chocolate – o esas cursilerías; todo tanto el día tenia que correr y huir de esas histéricas feromonas andantes. Y sobre todo, que ese día no este junto a él.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-------------------------------------------0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Especial dia del amor y la amistad si juntan las primeras letras forman la palabra secreta espero les guste, lo publique apenas ahora (son las 10:30 pm en mi ciudad) por que aca se acaba el dia y todos felices y contentos después de repartir abrazos besos y dulces chocolates XP

Espero les guste dejen reviews

Comenzamos!!!


	2. Chapter 2

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o000o----------------------------------------o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0000

A Naruto siempre le entristecía este día. Ver como Sasuke pasaba todo el día esquivando a sus fans era divertido y al mismo tiempo le causaba una inexplicable indigestión – y estaba seguro que no eran celos sino indigestión – en fin; ver como iruka sensei era acosado sexualmente por kakashi, también era divertido y suspiraba inexplicablemente, ver a todos sus amigos felices y siempre acompañados. Era un buen día; pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera triste. Y claro eso si tenia una razón.

Sasuke era la primera persona, claro después de Iruka-sensei que lo miraba diferente al resto, con Sasuke Naruto se sentía cómodo, pero le daba miedo, temía que Sasuke terminara odiándolo, Por eso jamás le diría que lo quería, bueno no era que ese día pudiera, probablemente se escondería en el bosque hasta el amanecer, pero Naruto nunca perdería un amigo, su mejor amigo, el único primer amigo, por sus estúpidos sentimientos, que patético se sentía al enamorarse de su amigo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o00o0-------------------------------------------0o0o0o0o00o0o000o0o00

Hasta ahora:

SA


	3. Chapter 3

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o00o0-------------------------------------------0o0o0o0o00o0o000o0o00

Nada era diferente para Gaara; ese día pasaba igual que todos los demás para él. En su aldea no tenía a nadie, no tenía nada, pero Gaara conocía de ese día por lo que veía fuera de su ventana, incomprensible, extraño y ajeno era ese día para él, no tenia sentido, no lo comprendía, kankuro un día le había dicho que era solo una estrategia publicitaria de todas las grandes tiendas. Realmente a Gaara no le importaba.

Ahora que se veía constantemente acosado sin razón aparente por sai; y claro después de escuchar a una alegre sakura decirle que se tenía que cuidar de sai en febrero, comenzaba temer ese día. No entendía como era que ese chico lo empezó a seguir

¿Por que a él?

Simple, eres hermoso – que sonrisa más extraña, se veía como las que dibujaba Naruto en su rostro, más pequeña pero igual, con las mismas curvas.

Eres extraño Sai

Sai lo acorralo bruscamente contra la pared y busco sus labios, eso sorprendió a Gaara pero no lo evito, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a el extraño comportamiento de el dibujante.

-ahora entiendo por que kakashi sensei le encanta "besar", pero se siente diferente los besos de Gaa-chan son mejores.

Gaara no quería saber con quien pudo comparar sus besos, ya debía irse a sus labores de Kazekage, pero una vez mas Sai se interpuso en su camino…

-feliz día del amor….kazekage-sama

Y se despidió con un simple beso, en la mejilla eso desoriento a Gaara

Sai no dejaba de ser extraño

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	4. Chapter 4

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o------------------------

Viniendo de parte del Aburame, lo que Kiba Inozuka acababa de escuchar era un milagro. Bueno siendo sinceros quizás era un sueño, la escena ante el era totalmente fuera de lo común, sin mencionar el incomodo silencio que acababa de invadirlos.

-me gustas Kiba – volvió a repetir como si fuera algo que se dice todos los días (en realidad lo era, pero no entremos en cursis detalles) con su misma falta de expresión en todo su esplendor. – simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, cada vez que veo tu sonrisa tan salvaje, mi corazón aumenta su ritmo cardiaco, durante las misiones admiro tu atrevimiento, tu espontaneidad representas eso que no soy, pero en lugar de odiarte realmente me atraes mucho. Demasiado.

él joven Inozuka estaba seguro que estaba soñando, lo que Shino decía, la cantidad de palabras que dijo; fue entonces cuando sin previo aviso, el chico de los insectos levanto su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Kiba, no fue un gran rose, simplemente fue para sentir su piel; para verificar si era tan cálido como se lo parecía, tan suave como no creía que fuera…

-¿por que?- fue lo único que pudo salir de su atrofiado razonamiento.-no lo sé- y era verdad

-no se que decir- Kiba no quería que retirara esa calida mano de su rostro, el cual sentía arder – no tienes que decir nada, solo quería que lo supieras, para que no te fuera extraño que yo te besara.

Así, simple, como Shino era – que te detiene – Kiba se acerco hacia él y se dio cuenta de que tan alto era su compañero de equipo; roso sus labios hasta que sintió como el otro se inclinaba para darle profundidad.

Un beso.

Nunca se imagino que ese beso existiria, no pensó queShino Aburame fuera tan bueno besando, lo guiaba, aventuraba su lengua hacia su boca, Kiba sentía el aliento caliente de ambos, tan entregado estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando termino. Shino fue el primero en alejarse, aunque no quería que acabara.

-eres hermoso- Kiba nunca pensó que lo era, pero Shino no decía mentiras, no a él. No pudo evitar sonreír – esa clase de sonrisas que a Shino gustaban tanto. –

-pero… ¿por que este día? – Kiba tomo la mano de Shino, iban camino a su casa, Shino tenia unas películas, razón por la que en primer lugar se habían encontrado ese día.

-Pensé que te gustaría ese detalle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00----------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

# editado el 28/03/2010 (recien editado...me di cuenta que tan mal sonaban tantos shino al leer no cambio en nada,segun yo algun dia subire mas en extras... )


	5. Chapter 5

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00----------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

A kakashi le encantaba todo iruka, seria muy poco decir que le gustaban, sus bondadosos ojos, su cálida sonrisa, su perfecta personalidad, también le fascinaba la manera en la que su rostro mostraba total éxtasis – producido por él – sus sonidos, sexys poses, sabores, la manera en la que su cuerpo se entregaba totalmente, esos exquisitos roses que iruka le daba, su nombre pronunciado en esos momentos….y si no se detenía, tendría que ir a desfogarse con iruka, no es que no lo tuviera planeado, tenia todo el día buscándolo para pasar el día, y odiaba este día…cuando no lo compartía con iruka, este día iruka tenia clases y que recibiera chocolates de otros que no fuera el, lo ponía nervioso, claro para Kakashi la idea entera de "el día del amor y la amistad" le parecía una total idiotez, pero cualquier pretexto para acosar a iruka era bueno, sin mencionar que era el primer año en el que tenia a alguien con quien compartir ese y todos los demás.

Sin duda, su día favorito era aquel en el que estaba con iruka.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0---------------------------------o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o


	6. Chapter 6

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0---------------------------------o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o

La Tarde estaba pasando tranquilamente para sakura, apenas el año pasado ese mismo día también se había dado cuenta de lo tonta que había sido por haber acosado –como ahora miles de chicas hacían- a Sasuke, el mismo le había dicho, lo sin sentido que era que ella lo amara, pues el no lo hacia, fue muy amable, ahora que lo pensaba, quizás le tubo consideración por el hecho de ser compañeros de equipo.

Ahora lo veía y ya no pasaba nada maravilloso, ahora se daba cuenta de quien era la persona que Sasuke observaba todo el tiempo. No se había dado cuenta, pero tenia total sentido, tan parecidos, tan perfectos el uno para el otro.

En esos momentos en los que ella pensaba si existía alguien para ella. Rock lee era muy tierno con ella, un total caballero. Pero últimamente especialmente cuando venia de visita el kazekage con su guardia personal, se daba cuenta, aparte de el hecho de el acoso que ejercía sai sobre el pobre de Gaara (lo cual le parecía tierno por un lado y por otro, lo siento Gaara nada personal, pero era un alivio que Sai ya no la molestara…tanto) bueno Kankuro, era muy atento con ella.

A veces su corazón no se decidía, su cerebro era el único en quien confiaba. En momentos tan importantes, era mejor ser ella quien decidiera. Pero por ahora, era más divertido ver como iruka-sensei escapaba de kakashi.

O0o0o0o0o00o00


	7. Chapter 7

O0o0o0o0o00o00

No todos los días eran 14 no todos los meses eran febrero, si ese día Hinata Hyuuga estaba segura que le daría por fin la carta a Naruto, esa carta que desde que se enamoró de él (tomando en cuenta que fue amor a primera vista) tenia pensado darle. Pero es que era tan difícil, no entendía como todos simplemente la entregaban envidiaba el valor de las personas que si entregaban sus confesiones, no todos era correspondidos y aun así, admiraba a todas esas chicas que corrían tras de Sasuke; incluso Shino tubo el valor de confesarle su amor a Kiba - ella creía que seria al revés- pero cada vez de ese día que tenia la oportunidad de dársela ese día, algo lo impedía; que difícil era casi como si lo impidieran, estaba por acabar el día cuando lo encontró; caminando solo por su camino a casa; si no se hubiera acercado, nunca lo habría escuchado hablar creyéndose estar solo, no habría abierto los ojos.

Hinata?- una voz tras ella le hablo pegándole un susto- ¿neji-kun? Me asustaste

Ahora ella estaba en el ichiraku, incapaz de romper la carta que ahora nunca entregaría, incapaz incluso de comer ese ramen frente a ella que tanto le recordaba a Naruto

¿Que te ha pasado? – neji, estaría usando el byakugan o tan transparente era ella, - se que algo te pasa y no es el byakugan, te conozco.

Era eso

Nada malo, neji, solo me di cuenta de algo

Al fin te diste cuenta, eh? – Neji se sentó, junto a ella – se que te duele, no tienes que ser fuerte en estas situaciones – por que neji siempre era tan bueno con ella.- el no vale la pena, no esta a tu altura. ya era tiempo.

Neji!! – aunque ahora se sentía mucho mejor, - gracias.

Si no vas a comer deberíamos irnos,

Neji, si no es molestia, te gustaría acompañarme, lo que queda del día.

Ya era hora que me lo pidieras

Hinata pensó en darle la carta a él, en el momento en el que la tomo de la mano sin decir mas, para pasear un momento, lo considero al recordar todos esos momentos después del torneo Chunnin en el que el había sido tan bueno con ella.

Pero mejor no, le daría uno, hecho para él. Como Neji merecía.

O0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o----------------------------------------o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o00o0


	8. Chapter 8

O0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o----------------------------------------o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o00o0

Tenia que saberlo, debía saberlo ahora; Naruto estaba estático, con los ojos abiertos temblando, no pudiendo terminar ni media silaba... tenia que saberlo, tenía que volverlo a escuchar de Naruto….una vez más…

¡¡Di algo maldición!! – el rostro encendido de Naruto le decía todo lo que el pensaba, sus ojos azules eran transparentes para él.

Y es que en ese momento, en el preciso momento, en el que al fin sus histéricas fans, se habían cansado de buscarlo, Sasuke había regresado a la aldea, había tomado un camino poco transitado (casualmente si se le seguía derecho llevaba a la casa de Naruto) caminaba sobre los tejados, cuando vio la inconfundible cabellera detuvo cuando lo escucho – como buen ninja, tenia un perfecto oído – cuando escucho lo que dijo, se paro el mundo.

¡¡Por que no simplemente le digo a Sasuke que lo amo!!! Simplemente así, Sasuke tú y yo deberíamos….

Deberíamos que….Naruto

Sasuke….

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0----------------------------------o00o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0


	9. Chapter 9

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0----------------------------------o00o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0

Incluso sin Sasuke frente a él, no habría podido repetir lo que acababa de decir, la luna estaba atrás de él; como una retorcida profecía que indicaba el final de su amistad, la perdida de su mejor amigo.

No oíste lo que dije ¿verdad?

Si lo hice – Sasuke, se acercaba lentamente hacia él – quiero que lo vuelvas a decir

Sasuke, no me tortures, si ya lo escuchaste, no tienes por hacerlo mas difícil, simplemente date la vuelta he ignórame como todos los demás

No digas tonterías Naruto - ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? – si te digo que lo vuelvas a decir es precisamente por que quiero volverlo a escuchar, no para torturarte.

Que demonios estaba diciendo Sasuke, era mentira verdad no podía ser verdad,

Este año te afecto de mas el ser perseguido, quizás tu cerebro estallo por la presión, este año venían motivadas y…

Naruto – a Sasuke le recorrió un escalofrió, por recordar lo que había pasado durante todo el día - estamos hablando de ti no de mi, tu ibas a contestarme o quizás primero necesitas motivación

Sasuke simplemente estaba jugando con sus emociones, o eso pensó hasta que lo beso, lo beso, lo beso, lo beso, lo beso, lo beso, lo beso…….. Creo que ya quedo claro como el cerebro de Naruto se detuvo; pero las sensaciones, esas que aun están allí a pesar de la desconexión que su cerebro sufrió, la sensación de los labios sobre los suyos, el calor de sus manos sobre su espalda, la repentina urgencia de los brazos de Naruto por aferrarse al cuello de la camisa de Sasuke para acercarlo más, la necesidad que ambos parecían tener para acercarse…

Si esto es el primer beso, quiero saber que pasara en el segundo – eso había avergonzado a Naruto.

Déjame las palabras a mí…

Hablando de palabras, tú me tienes que decir algo…

No es verdad –

Perdió a un amigo, pero gano algo más, algo que no estaba buscando, no conscientemente. Alguien…….quizás el día lo había puesto cursi, en lo que estaba pensando…-Naruto, no vayas a llorar – no lo iba a hacer, solo tenia basura en el ojo a todos les pasaba.

O0o00o00oo0o0o0o0o---------------------------------------o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	10. Chapter 10

Nunca te dejare solo, no dejare que vuelvas a esa soledad que no te ha dejado desde que naciste, no permitiré que nadie te haga sufrir pues ese preciso momento conocerá su muerte.

Me are fuerte, pues quiero proteger lo más importante en mi vida, aquel que me saco de la soledad.

Bésame apasionadamente desgárrame con tus manos con tus labios con tu aliento, lléname el cuerpo entero de todo tu ser, márcame como lo que soy, tuyo.

Hazme tuyo una y otra vez; grita mi nombre mientras te amo, llénate de éxtasis solo de mí.

Yo soy el único que te amara por siempre de la manera en la que lo hago. Rojo y azul viento y fuego, estamos unidos por un lazo más fuerte que el rojo de nuestros índices.

Estamos más allá de lo eterno y efímero

Mírame y vuélveme a besar

**Feliz SAN VALENTIN!!!!**

La perfecta escusa para los fics espero su en su día allá sido como querían, acompañadas de esa persona especial, o sino con sus amigos o familia que detrás de tanto materialismo lo que cuenta es los sentimientos de felicidad que deseamos para nuestros seres queridos.

Que este toda su felicidad no sea cuestión de un día vivan y dejen vivir

Dejen reviews ls quiero: D


End file.
